Touch Me
by Serenestorm
Summary: Set after the Cell Games. Goku comes down from heaven to visit Chichi. LIME


Yep people I'm back with another Chichi and Goku fic!  Anyway this is a song fic so enjoy.

Rated R for sexual situations and all that jazz.

Standard disclaimer:  Well, I guess I don't own DBZ, the jury's still out on that one though.  Yeah right, people I don't own DBZ, Funimation, Japan, or anything else, 'cept my name and the clothes on my back, oh yeah, and the three cents in my pocket.

Serenestorm

Touch Me

Song fic

~  All I can do is sit and think about the way you used to love me, the way you used to hold me, and the way you used to touch me and all I want is another moment.

I'm waiting and I'm ready; Touch me. ~

Water ran slowly into the large tub, hot, almost scalding, drenching the bathroom in a light stem.  Chichi felt the temperature of the water, which was almost overflowing from the tub and she quickly turned off the faucet, seeing that the tub couldn't possibly withstand anymore.  She slowly slid out of her white silk robe, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor.  She lowered herself into the water, enjoying the way it soothed her tired muscles.  She deeply breathed in the scent of vanilla, which surrounded her, for she had poured a large amount of her vanilla scented bath oil into her wash. 

Vanilla was Goku's favorite scent.  He absolutely adored when she used it.  He would insist on joining her in the tub, bathing her softly, gently, wrapping his powerful arms around her, mixing the heat of his body with that of the water, creating a blissful serenity for her.  How she wished he were with her now.        
  


~Wish I could hold you  
Just for a little while, let me~

But her husband had died, a warm summers day.  As Chichi remembered, the day had been perfect, not too cloudy, sun shining bright.  It did not seem right, or even logical, that a battle for the safety of the world, under the pretense of a game, was being fought on such a lovely day.  A day that would mark perhaps the worst day of Chichi's life, the day in which she would lose her husband and her son's innocence.  For the son who came back to her was different from the one who had left that morning to battle Cell.  Gohan was wiser; a pain encompassed the boy's eyes that an innocent could never hold.  Her son had grown up, become a man, and was not her little boy any more.  Chichi slightly shook her head as if to ward off any more unpleasant thoughts.  For her son was now fine, as was his little brother, silently sleeping, peacefully, in their room.  Tonight was her night, hers' and Goku's and she refused to think of anything else.

Son Goku, her husband, her soul mate, Chichi couldn't imagine how she had survived the past three years without him.  

  
~I wish I could see you right now  
But you're so far away~

She had missed him so, his smile, his eyes, but most of all his touch, Dende, how she missed his touch.

  
~It's driving me crazy  
I'm missing you baby  
And the way you touch me~

Goku was her first; to him she lost her virginity and her heart, so she had no other to compare him to.  But somehow she knew that no other would compare to him, ever, in her eyes.  No one's touch could ever make her feel the way Goku's had.

  
~It's not like anything I've ever felt before  
That's how I know I am yours~  
  


She let her hands run gently across her body, washing away the suds from the soap.  She closed her eyes imagining Goku's caress, soft yet rough, a blatant paradox, yet sensual and heated, everything that was Goku.  Chichi slid her hand down to the apex between her thighs, the need to go further almost overwhelming, yet she stopped.  All the she had to offer would be Goku's, for this was their night, and she would not pleasure herself when she could have him do it for her.  She had waited for three years for her love; another hour would hardly be a challenge.  
   
~Now is the time to   
Relax your mind let  
Go and unwind  
I've waited for too long, I'm ready~

Chichi quickly washed the last remains of soap from her body and climbed out the tub.  She dried herself and then straightened up the bathroom slightly before walking out into the master bedroom.  She fought her want to haste, to hurriedly dress and possibly run to the spot where her and Goku was to meet.  No, she would take her time, look her best, for her love deserved no less.  

  
~Tonight's the night  
For loving you right  
You know what I wanna do  
I wanna give in to you~

Chichi walked over to her bed, on which lay her dress for the evening.  A short silken black number that Bulma had bought her several years ago for her birthday.  The dress was so unlike anything Chichi would normally wear, very revealing but in a sexy instead of slutty way.  More so Bulma's style than her own, but Goku loved it, the one time she did wear it she wasn't in it long.    
   
~I'm coming to see you  
I'm wearing the dress that you like~

Chichi lowered the dress over her head.  It reached mid thigh, showing more of her body than she had in years.  The top was low cut, drawing much attention to her ample bosom, and the plummeting back made Chichi happy that she was still in shape.  She let her hair down from its usual bun, and it fell to the mid of her back in black silky waves.  She brushed it softly not wanting to brush out the slight curls and added a pale pink lipstick to her lips as her only makeup.  She looked critically at her image in the mirror, satisfied that it met her standards.  She looked beautiful, which she silently admitted without conceit.  She just hoped Goku though so, but internally she knew he would, her husband thought she was beautiful covered in dust while cleaning.  She slipped into some black heelless shoes and hurried out into the night.

   
~I'll be on the first plane  
I'll call when I get there, I promise  
I haven't been sleeping  
I've been thinking 'bout the way you touch me~

She walked quickly down the moon lit path in the woods, to their spot, a small clearing in the woods where both Gohan and Goten had been conceived.  She felt light, almost as if high on some unknown drug, as she walked, mindful of protruding branches that would snag her dress.  

   
~I'm losing all self-control  
Feels like I'm letting go  
And I'm loving every minute~

Chichi felt her breath catch as she entered their clearing, her gaze transfixed on the form of her husband.  Goku stood with his back to her, blending in with the serenity of the glade.  She wanted to call out to him, announce her presence, but she couldn't for the life of her, find her voice.  Chichi almost felt that if she spoke or even moved that the spell would be broken, that Goku would disappear as if a mirage.  So there she stood watching Goku, feeling tears of happiness wet her cheek, happy that even in death he had not changed.  He still looked the same, cobalt hair as wild as ever, muscular, yet not in a bulky way, and possessing a grace a true human could never master.  The only difference she could note was his clothing, which consisted of a snow-white gi, enhancing the bronze of his skin.  He looked like an angel sent down from heaven and Chichi wondered how to approach him.  How does one approach an angel? 

~Now is the time to  
Relax your mind and  
Go and unwind~   
  


Yet she was not to wonder long, for her angel turned to face her.  His face lit up at the sight of her, his eye's lustful and loving at the same time. 

~I've waited for too long, I'm ready~

"Chichi".  He whispered breaking the silence that had surrounded them since her arrival.  Chichi hesitated no longer, could not even if she wanted to. She was so ready for him, wanted to fall into his embrace.

  
~Tonight's the night  
For loving you right~

She ran into his awaiting arms, which encircled her upon impact.  Her head lay snugly against his chest and she marveled in the sound of his heartbeat, the feel of his breaths, now quickened, moving in and out during respiration. 

~You know what I want to do  
Wanna give it to you~

"I've missed you so much, Chi".  He muttered looking down at the woman in his arms, his wife, his mate.

"I've missed you too, Goku".  She said. 

"More than you will ever know".

Goku bent his head down to touch her lips, kissing her deeply.  It had been so long since he had tasted her, so very long.  Chichi clung to him, kissing him with all the passion she had withheld since his death.  

Finally, they were forced to pull away, the need of air out weighing their need for each other, for the moment at least.  Goku's eyes met her own, twin puddles of onyx, shining with fervor, his fervor for her.  

"Kami, Chi, do you even realize how much I want you right now?"  He whispered, pulling her tightly against him, his arousal pressing erotically against her stomach.

~Really miss you baby  
And the way that you touch me  
Now I can hardly wait  
'Til you touch me~  
  


Chichi smirked and slid her arms around Goku's neck, pulling him down for another passionate kiss.  

She stepped out of his embrace and teasingly unzipped her dress, letting it fall like black silk to her feet.

~Now I want you so

Thoughts of you make me lose control

Soon as I see you baby

I'm going to ask you for sure~

"Then touch me".  She replied.  
  
  


What do you think?  Bet you thought this was going to be a lemon huh?  Anyway Review!!

BTW:  The song is called '_When you touch me'_ by Brandy off the Full Moon CD.  


End file.
